


Being Mrs Pheles

by iSherbika (sherbika)



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Innuendo, Married Couple, Married Life, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherbika/pseuds/iSherbika
Summary: Well, it certainly kept life interesting.Mephisto/ReaderRating for future chapters.





	Being Mrs Pheles

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know anymore man.

Every girl, at some point, thinks about her dream wedding, of walking down the aisle to her Prince Charming. Every girl, that is, but you. Sure, you had thought about marriage once or twice, but your upbringing made it difficult to ponder on such... Normalities. So, as the years drew on the thoughts lessened. 

It wasn't until your third year in the world of exorcism did you run into two very... Peculiar individuals, neither failing to captivate your interest. You instantly became an inseparable trio, and as time went by, feelings emerged which you did not expect. Thankfully, they were returned, and two years after the courting began, your life took another unexpected turn.

Okay, so it wasn't the dream wedding you imagined as a child, and he wasn't exactly Prince Charming, but he was more than enough for you. The ceremony was small, conducted by the other member of your trio, and the atmosphere was cheery throughout. Yes, you couldn't be happier. ~

... At least, that's what you kept trying to tell yourself as your husband whined for the sixteenth time in the last ten minutes.

"[Nameeeeeeeee], can you pass me my tea? ~"

"... Mephisto, for the last time, it's right next to you. Just lean over and grab it."

"But I can't!" He tore his gaze from the television screen briefly to meet your eyes, pouting slightly. "I'm right in the middle of a level!"

"Then pause it." You deadpanned. 

"I can't, I'm too far in." He tried his hardest to ignore your indecent snigger, but you caught his lip curling upward. "Just feed it to me, please? ~"

Too absorbed in the current level of the video game, he failed to notice your eyelid twitch, or your hand reaching for the delicate cup and saucer. He did notice, however, when scalding liquid grazed his back, eliciting a painfully feminine shriek to escape him.

You merely strolled away, rolling your eyes.

"Get your own tea, lazy."

Oh yes, he definitely wasn't Prince Charming, but being married to Mephisto Pheles certainly wasn't without its perks. ~ 

"[Nameeeeeeeeeeee], you just ruined one of my favourite shirts! Go fetch me a new one! Get me a towel too! This boss isn't going to beat himself!"

... Unfortunately, the majority of those seemed to not be in your favour.


End file.
